If Herobrine Had A Family (Series)
Brief Intoduction A 30-year old Herobrine has inherited his late father's griefing business. He has his own family and lives in a cottage on the outskirts of a farming community. But he has decided to use his unique, lifelong abilities for good purposes, unlike his father. Update: After a nearly one year hiatus, I've returned to write the series, except with a slightly more mature style and more real life concepts. -Le Venom, writer of the series Characters Herobrine- The oldest of the Brine siblings, and the heir to his father. Alice Brine- Herobrine's wife of 6 years. She is the stay-at-home mother of their 2-year old son Benny. She is often seen in a purple t-shirt. Benny Brine- The nearly-3-year old son of Herobrine and Alice. He is often seen out in the garden while his father plans his griefing there. Ma Brine- The elderly mother of Herobrine, his brothers and sister. She lives out in Diamond City in an apartment. She makes the best mushroom stew. Eric Brine- The dumbest of the Brine siblings, he collects deadbush. Joe Brine- The smartest of the Brine siblings, he lives and works in his lab in a remote island 300 miles from Diamond City. Nate Brine- The average sibling. He works in the Minecraft head office. Mysterious Guy: A mysterious guy who is always seen in black, and trades deadbush with Eric. Notch: The adopted brother of Herobrine. Ever since he was fired from the Minecraft Offices, he has tried to overthrow Herobrine from the family business and lead a rebellion against Jeb, to once again take over Diamond City. Jeb: The current boss of Minecraft Offices. He is friends with Herobrine and often helps him stop Notch and his plans. Episode 1: Notch's Embarassment Narrator: Well hello there! I didn't know you were here. You wanna know something about Herobrine? Well here I'm gonna tell you something that happened to Notch, why he hates his brother. Enough with the talking let's begin! It all starts at Herobrine's mother's home in Minecraftia, with all his siblings and him there. Ma: Alright kids I gotta tell y'all somethin' really important! Brine siblings: -murmuring everywhere- Ma: One of you here is adopted. Brine siblings: -gasp- Narrator: You might be able to guess who it is. It's... Ma: Notch! You are adopted! Joe: We all knew that. He always farted as a kid, way more than Eric. Eric: I ish unique. Notch: But hey, at least I got them good looks. All the ladies want meh. Nate: They want you.. to stop being a n00b. Notch: Fine, I'll just leave -cries- Herobrine: Thank goodness it wasn't me. Say, ma, got any of that amazing stew I can bring back home for the fam? Ma: I sure do! In fact, everyone of you take some, plenty for all of you. Except Notch he's a n00b. Narrator: Now Herobrine leaves his mother's home, and sets off to his own. It's not that far, but he is tired, carrying all the mushroom stew. Herobrine: I am back! My dear, I have some of the amazing stew Ma makes, we should have it for dinner! And where's Benny, I gotta tell him something. Alice: Of course. I didn't have enough time to cook. I'll take this, Benny's in the garden playing. Herobrine: Ah, aren't I lucky to have a beautiful and informing wife like you? Alice: Oh be quiet, you. Just tell Benny whatever you have to. Narrator: After teasing his wife, he stepped out in the garden where he saw Benny running around. Benny: Daddy! Herobrine: Hey buddy. I have to tell you something about your ugly uncle Notch. Benny: Ya? Herobrine: He's not really your uncle, and we have watch about him. I know he's gonna do a lot of bad stuff. Don't listen to him. Come on, Mommy's making dinner. Narrator: He held his son's hand and went inside, sitting at the dinner table. Alice set out the table, being careful not to stain her prized purple t-shirt, and sat down with them. Herobrine: This is amazing, thanks, sweet stuff! Alice: Aww, you're welcome! I'm taking Benny upstairs to get ready for bed. Make sure that good-for-nothing brother of yours doesn't get into your way. Herobrine: Alright guys, see you in bed. Narrator: Herobrine finished his dinner and got himself ready for bed. He entered Benny's room and said. Herobrine: Good night, little one. -takes off lamp- Narrator: Then he took off his clothes, changed into his pj's, and got into bed, where Alice was already sleeping. Herobrine: Good night, my love. -turns around to turn off lamp- Narrator: Herobrine went to sleep that night feeling alright and well, but Notch was standing, already to wreak havoc. What will he do? Find out next time on If Herobrine Had A Family! (Episode 2 will be momentarily postponed) Episode 2: Herobrine Loses Something Narrator: We are back in Herobrine's bedroom, where he has just woken up, and goes into his chest, looking for his clothes. Herobrine: Hmm.. Where could they be? I've got my shirt, my sandals.. I'M MISSING MY JEANS!!! Narrator: This was loud enough to wake his wife up, to which she replied.. Alice: Hun, I love you, but why did you wake me up?!? Narrator: As Herobrine was stuttering and trying to say the right words, Laura stepped out and looked out the window. Alice: The sun has barely risen, and now Benny's crying. You do what you have to do, I'll go calm him down and sleep in his room. Narrator: As she left the room, Herobrine knew exactly what happened. Herobrine: Notch must have done it, I see his horse's saddle here! Narrator: Herobrine frantically went searching for another pair, but they were in the wash. She picked up a pair of Alice's jeans, and wore them. Herobrine: I hope she doesn't mind. These are tight, but they'll have to do. Narrator: Opening the door out of his home, he told her: Herobrine: I'm just off to the city to get some new, uh, vegetables! I'll come back soon! Narrator: Alice stepped away from Benny's bed, and yelled through the window.. Alice: Umm, I checked the fridge last night and I'm... Narrator: Herobrine was too busy getting his map out to listen to her, so he got on his horse. After a while,he reached the Farlands, the area where Notch was exiled to after he was booted from leadership. Herobrine: Well, we meet again. Notch: Still wearing your wife's clothes, hmm? Well they won't help you get what you want! Herobrine: I need my jeans. Just give them back, man! Notch: But first, you must get through my cobweb trap! Narrator: Herobrine simply broke his way through the cobweb and in 2 hits, he killed Notch and took back his jeans. Herobrine: Jeans, I missed you so much, Let's get you back home. I hope Notch doesn't respawn soon. Narrator: He rode his way home the same way, and saw Benny playing in the garden. Herobrine: Hey bud, Where's Mommy? Benny: Mommy read bookie. Narrator: He made his way into the living room, where Alice was doing just what Benny said she was doing. He tried taking her hand, but she rejected. Alice: So you took my leggings? Well if you want me to appreciate you, make me happy! Narrator: Herobrine thought to himself for a minute, and thought of the best thing do to for Alice. He thought about all the household work she had to do daily, plus taking care of Benny. Herobrine: Lulu, you sit back and relax. You'll have some peace of mind after this. Narrator: He spent the rest of the evening cleaning up the house and minding Benny, but at the end of the day, he at least got back a bit of love from Alice. After heading off to bed, Herobrine looked through his bedroom window and muttered... Herobrine: Notch watch your back, you ain't gonna steal my leggings anymore. Narrator: But Notch had respawned in front of his Herobrine's cottage, and after hearing what he said: Notch: But I AM going to do something even worse... Category:Transcripts Category:TV series